freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 22
Roadmap= Milestone 22 - Monday, 18ᵗʰ February 2008 Summary: *Ongoing Battlefront Basics Implementation Content Detail: *Improved Jedi Lock-on system *Migrate Dev Team to PS3 *All Online Matchmaking features functioning on PS3 Game Design (Multiplayer): *Cato Neimoidia Phase 3 - Conquest *Mustafar Phase 3 – Conquest *Hoth Phase 3 – Conquest *Dantooine Phase 2 - Conquest *Dathomir Phase 2 - Conquest Gameplay Features: *Anti-personnel turret **All versions *All rebel soldiers in game *BF Basics - Collision Physics - Havok character collision controller **Only applies to infantry, not vehicles **Improved performance / improves collisions *BF Basics - Run Behaviour (Velocities) **The animation drives the movement, ensuring that everyone moves at the correct speed, including Jedi. ***Strafe while sprinting turns the player slightly. *BF Basics - Smooth Blending **When characters move forwards the animations should not hitch or flick into the next state. *BF Basics - Aiming - UBIKs (Corrections to Aim) **The gun should aim at where the crosshair is currently aiming at. **Fire animations should work for all main faction guns in third person **Note - does not include secondary heroes, misc characters, etc. *BF Basics - Shooting - Muzzle Flash **Implemented for all Republic weapons that fire lasers ***should work in both first and third person *BF Basics - Lock-on - Turrets **Pull the left trigger to acquire a target ***Lock on indicator on selected target **Turret speed should be increased. **No special HUD **Verify in Tatooine conquest on the frigate turrets ***Both Republic and CIS *BF Basics - Hover Physics - Collsions **Clone Ηover Tank shouldn’t get stuck on smooth geometry **Should be able to go up moderate slopes ***Verify on the underpass in Coruscant ***Should be more or less full speed when going up the slope ***Should slide back slightly at full stop on a slope. ***Pending turning *BF Basics - Starfighter General - Special Manoeuvres **Camera spring should be improved **Total animation time reduced **Manoeuvres tightened up in terms of radius **Verify on the Republic Starfighter ***All four maneuvers to be improved *BF Basics - Jedi Melee - Lock-On System **On the left trigger, same as with infantry. **It’s a manual lock-on. ***Eliminating auto-lock when near another melee unit. ***Camera will be the normal melee camera, slightly further back. ***Not a custom melee combat camera as in previous milestones. **When you’re locked you’ll be guided towards the target ***The right stick will execute attacks. **Shouldn’t be able to lock-on through walls or other obstructions ***Verify with Mace Windu or Count Dooku on Tatooine *BF Basics - AI - Pilot AI - Starfighter Vehicle AI Behaviors *Second iteration of what was down for the December milestone. **Less AI movement across axes when targeted **Starfighter strafing will be on scripted splines **Verify on Tatooine Conquest **Bombers will use scripted splines over capital ships **Reduction in starfighter/capital ship collision **Improved distribution of ship classes Art (Characters): *Desolation Station Slave Labour Campers **3 variants *Soldier Models - Rebel Wookiee Warrior *Soldier Models - Rebel Vanguard Art (Planet Levels): *Kashyyyk - Phase 2 *Kashyyyk - Splitscreen VBF version *Death Star (Tributary Beam part) - Phase 2 *Old Imperial Shipyard - Phase 2 *Hoth - Phase 3 *Mustafar - Phase 3 *Yavin 4 - Phase 2 *Yavin 4 - Splitscreen VBF version *CIS Cruiser - Phase 3 Art (Weapons): *Tarfful *A280 Blaster Rifle Art (Vehicles): *Combat Landspeeder *AT-RT *Generic Anti-Infantry Turret *Rebel Dropship Audio: NOTE: Audio will lead on PC. Declared here to show tie-in with Animations etc. *Tatooine Training Ground Ambient *Dantooine Planet Ambient *Dathomir Planet Ambient *Anti-personnel turret Technical (General): *Build running on PS3 debug kit *Build running from X360 disc *Dedicated Server UI & remote admin functionality *All Online Matchmaking features functioning on PS3 **Dependant on middleware solution + ongoing discussions with Gamespy. Production: *Migrate Dev Team to PS3 (8 Man Days – 8 Devs) **Building and running as the primary SKU *Build System Changes **Nightly build core functionality on all platforms. **Asset Status Page Reword (including Distributed Remake) **SVN commit testing on all platforms ***CC Tray ***All Platforms *Deliver Xbox 360 Builds **NTSC **PAL *Deliver PS3 Builds **NTSC **PAL |-|Roadmap/Wii= Milestone 13 - Monday, 18ᵗʰ February 2008 Summary: *Running at 20fps *Story Cutscenes implemented Art: *Dantooine - Converted to Wii *Endor - Converted to Wii *Dathomir - Converted to Wii *Kashyyyk - Converted to Wii *Bespin - Converted to Wii *Mustafar - Converted to Wii *Yavin 4 - Converted to Wii *CIS Cruiser - Converted to Wii *Star Destroyer - Converted to Wii *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Converted to Wii Audio: *Wii Remote Speaker Functional implemented Technical (General): *Running at 20fps Production: *Deliver Wii Build |-|Roadmap/PC= Milestone 10 - Monday, 18ᵗʰ February 2008 Summary: *Focus on Battlefront Basics *Dedicated Server improvements *Performance improvements Gameplay Features (Miscallaneous): *Focus on Battlefront Basics – See Main Schedule Technical (Networking): *Dedicated Server improvements (including Remote Interface) *Network improvements to satisfy the Multiplayer Lab Technical (General): *Performance improvements *All levels from other SKUs running on PC Production: *Deliver PC Build |-|Release Notes= If you have comments, notes, issues or any pertinent information regarding anything listed on this page please add a comment in the appropriate area. Please also initial your comments. Thanks (PR) If you want to be astoundingly helpful then highlight your comments in a box using the following syntax: Which would give: This will be fixed in the next build (PR). BF3: February MS22 Release Notes Hardware Prerequisites XBOX 360 * FLASH 6683 * XDK 6534.4 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. Note: In order to play the game on XBOX360, each player now needs to sign in with separate profile to be able to play in splitscreen. PLAYSTATION 3 * SDK 2.1.0 * Target Manager 2.10.1.8.0 This is different from the previous milestone. Note: It is not possible to downgrade back to 1.9.0 once the update has been applied. Note: All SDK related programs/firmware should be at 2.1.0 for the February 08 Milestone. It may be necessary after the upgrade to re-apply the settings in target manager to give the executable its custom stack size. WII * Firmware 21.2.2 * SDK 2.4 Patch 6 This is unchanged from the previous milestone. PC * 1GB RAM, 3GHz P4 CPU, 256MB video card (shader 2.0) This remains the same as the previous milestone. Setup / Art (ALL PLATFORMS) Can play through Story mode from beginning to end Note: As some levels are yet to be setup, some areas may have placeholder objectives. Some crashes Will likely occur, but play through will be possible, but not necessarily in one session. NOTE: DGK As of Monday there were significant Story crashes, however, given the status and subsequent impact of Story scrub there is little reason for concern. Most of the Story crashes are almost certainly due to script and setup issues, which will change based on scrub. NOTE: DGK We just got the Wii kits today, so there has not been time to review the Wii. Therefore, none of the Wii deliverables called out in Release Notes has been vetted by James/David. Tatooine * Art - Phase 3 * Story - Phase 3 * Training (Phase 3) - NEW ** After entering the LAAT in the hangar the game fades out and fades in above Tatooine. This is place-holder. The intent is for full VBF traversal to occur. * Assault (Phase 3) * Heroes vs. Villains (Phase 3) * Hunt (Phase 3) * Conquest (Phase 3) NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Training, Heroes & Villains, Hunt, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Coruscant * Art (Phase 3) * Story (Phase 3) * Conquest NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Bespin * Art (Phase 3) * Splitscreen VBF * Conquest * Story (Phase 3) * Hunt (Phase 2) * Wii art conversion - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Hunt, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Endor * Art (Phase 2) * Story (Phase 3) * Splitscreen VBF * Conquest * Assault (Phase 2) * Wii art conversion - NEW Note: Unlit detail geoms result in dark tree models. NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Kashyyyk * Art (Phase 2) - NEW * Splitscreen VBF - NEW * Story (Phase 3) * Multiplayer (Phase 1) * Conquest (Phase 2) * Hunt (Phase 2) * Wii art conversion - NEW Note: Kashyyyk has known issues with its lightmap. NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Hunt, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. CIS Munificent (frigate) - (in Tatooine Conquest) * Art (Phase 2) NOTE: Verified DGK. Dathomir * Story (Phase 3) - NEW * Art (Phase 1) * Shipyard (Art Phase 2) - NEW * Multiplayer (Phase 1) * Conquest (Phase 2) - NEW * Wii art conversion - NEW Note: The Imperial Shipyard part of Dathomir has known issues with its lightmap. NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Yavin IV * Art (Phase 2) - NEW * Splitscreen VBF - NEW * Story (Phase 3) * Conquest (Phase 2) * Reb Nebulon exterior * Wii art conversion - NEW Note: Unlit detail geoms result in dark tree models. NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Hoth * Art (Phase 3) - NEW * Splitscreen VBF * Story (Phase 3) * Conquest (Phase 3) - NEW * Assault * Wii art conversion Note: There are known issues with the blending where terrain meets geometry in areas of Hoth. These tend to appear on the sides of the hangar entrance and around the trenches. NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Mustafar * Art (Phase 3) - NEW * Story (Phase 3) * Splitscreen VBF * Conquest (Phase 3) - NEW * Wii art conversion - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. CIS Cruiser * Art (Phase 3) - NEW * Conquest * Wii art conversion - NEW Note: Some particle fx are out of place. NOTE: Verified DGK. Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Cato Neimodia * Art (Phase 2) * Splitscreen VBF * Story (Phase 3) * Conquest (Phase 3) - NEW * Wii art conversion NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Desolation Station / Death Star Construction * Art (Phase 2) * Story (Phase 3) * Wii art conversion - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Story setups not vetted by James/David. Death Star (Tributary Beam part) * Art (Phase 2) - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Dantooine * Art (Phase 3) - NEW * Splitscreen VBF * Story (Phase 3) - NEW * Multiplayer (Phase 1) * Conquest (Phase 2) - NEW * Wii art conversion - NEW Note: Unlit detail geoms result in dark tree models. NOTE: Verified DGK. Story, Splitscreen, Conquest setups not vetted by James/David. Droid Control Ship * Art (Phase 2) - Interior and Exterior NOTE: Verified DGK. Death Star 2 (End of Endor) * Art (Phase 2) * Wii art conversion NOTE: Verified DGK. Reb. Mon Calamari Cruiser * Art - Fully modelled exterior NOTE: Verified DGK. Nebulon B Frigate * Art (Phase 2) NOTE: Verified DGK. Republic Frigate - Acclamator II * Art (Phase 2) NOTE: Verified DGK. Interdictor (Imperial Medium Ship) * Art (Phase 2) NOTE: Verified DGK. Republic Cruiser (Venator Class) * Art - Fully modelled exterior NOTE: Verified DGK. Star Destroyer * Wii art conversion - NEW Code GAME Anti-personnel turret * Located near the Wrecked Ship CP in Tatooine NOTE: Verified DGK. Occupant not evident within the Turret. Enemy AI tracks player quite well. Lock-on and tracking is functional, albeit slow and imprecise. All Rebel Soldiers in game * Selectable from Galactic Conflict era game modes. * The melee-class Wookiee soldier's hands are positioned incorrectly. * Vanguard (blue suit, white dome) is heavy weapons (Stage assets captured and in FTP). DGK * Female sniper model still lacking a certain feminine quality, feedback already provided to Art team. DGK * Soldier (no changes to model). DGK * Smuggler (orange jumpsuit pilot) is engineer (no jetpack at present). DGK NOTE: Verified DGK. Rebel Melee character is still Tarfful. However, the new Wookiee Warrior model is located on the Stage (refer to the model w/ hat, no pants). please provide feedback on outfit per the Stage model. DGK BF BASICS Collision Physics - Havok character collision controller * Only applies to infantry, not vehicles * Improved performance / improves collisions * Tatooine and Coruscant are recommended test areas. * Should result in better infantry interaction with the environment, player less likely to get stuck. NOTE: Verified DGK. Running alongside of a flat wall character will not get "hooked". Some minor geometry popping out at ankle or shoulder height can cause a skip, but this is reasonable and within expectation. Run Behaviour (Velocities) * The animation drives the movement, ensuring that everyone moves at the correct speed, including Jedi. * Noticeable difference in speed between classes is evident. * Please only look at humanoid characters (Jawas, Ewoks, Yoda, and droids not adjusted this milestone). DGK * Please comment on the smoothness and fluidity of the animation for each class and also heroes. DGK NOTE: Verified: DGK. Ideally, set up a split-screen Instant Action or Freeplay. Use Soldier as the baseline, all speeds relative to him. When providing feedback, "1f" is the unit of measure, so if you feel the Melee is running at twice this speed just say he's moving at "2f". We'll get specific values if this helps, since the change in speed is really modest between certain classes. Smooth Blending * When characters move forwards the animations do not hitch or flick into the next state. * Only applies to running, walking and crouching (jumping/rolling to be addressed separately). * Again, please only look at Humanoid characters. DGK * Please also look closely at transitions from stand to crouch, walk to run, run to walk, run to sprint and provide feedback according to expectation. DGK NOTE: Verified DGK. For best results test on a flat surface like a hangar or landing pad. Aiming - UBIKs (Corrections to Aim) * The gun aims at where the crosshair is currently aiming at. * Fire animations work for all main faction guns in third person * Not including secondary heroes, misc characters, etc. * Please check this from standing and crouching as well as over short walls. DGK NOTES: Verified DGK. We checked this per class per faction in third-person view. Muzzle flashes might obscure view at times. We tested this at close-range, long-range and also point-blank range. Bear in mind the aim is not directly to the center dot in the reticule, but through it, so at times you'll think you're firing low but note the decals for accuracy (in fact, aim at something small like a rivet or marking rather than an flat, gray panel). Shooting - Muzzle Flash * Implemented for all republic weapons that fire lasers * Works in both first and third person * For all laser-based Republic weapons * Muzzle flash colour may differ from weapon fire colour. * Muzzle flashes may be offset slightly and there are known alpha issues (banding). DGK * CIS Soldier, Engineer, Sniper all demonstrate appropriate muzzle flashes (not a deliverable). DGK NOTE: Verified DGK. Tested on Tatooine for Republic blaster rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, disruptor pistol, arc cutter and chaingun. Rocket launcher and sonic charge launcher should not be evaluated. NOTE: Arc Cutter was firing well low and left of reticule last week but has been fixed in current build (however, there's a chance you've got the build just previous to this fix). Lock-on - Turrets * Pull the left trigger to acquire a target * Lock on indicator appears on selected target * Turret movement speed increased. * Turret HUD implemented * Can be difficult (but by no means impossible) to verify in Tatooine Conquest on the frigate turrets for both Republic and CIS factions due to the number of AI outside in space whilst the player is inside the frigate. * Easier to verify functionality on Tatooine anti-air turret at Republic base or anti-infantry turret by the wreckage. * Target must be on-screen (in view) for tracking functionality to initiate. DGK * Anti-Air Turret has 360 rotation but limited elevation (about 25 - 30-degrees variance). DGK * Player cannot target friendlies. DGK * Anti-Air Turret reticule does not turn red when firing. DGK * Snap-to-Target is very rapid but maintaining a target lock while holding down LT will lag behind moving target and generally fail to catch-up (tuning issue). * Once a target is locked player must release LT and press again to re-acquire target. DGK * Auto-targeting switches to nearest enemy (proximity) rather than the nearest to center of reticule. DGK * There is currently no HUD feedback to denote a target you cannot lock from one that can be locked. DGK * There are inconsistencies in naming/model for each of the 3 Turrets (Infantry, Tank, Air) but this is not part of the deliverable. DGK NOTE: Verified DGK. Please limit feedback to the actual targeting and acquisition aspects of the Turret. The new Anti-Infantry model has not been added to game (Stage only). On Tatooine there's an Anti-Air Turret to the far right of the Republic Landing Pad. On Yavin IV there are Anti-Infantry Turrets on either side of the hangar door. On Hoth there are both Anti-Infantry and Anti-Tank Turrets outside of the Echo Base. On Cato (near the LAAT Landing Pad) there is an Anti-Tank Turret at the edge of the overhang. Hover Physics - Collsions * Clone hover tank won't get stuck on smooth geometry * Can go up moderate slopes * Verifiable on the underpass in Coruscant * More or less full speed when going up the slope * Slides back slightly at full stop on a slope. * Pending additional tuning NOTE: Verified DGK. Improved movement now suggests greater overall mass - feels like a big, heavy tank. Abrupt change in direction while strafing will be subject to inertia in a very believable and satisfying way. The CIS Hover Tank also demonstrating this behavior successfully - yet slightly different, which is also very cool (but not a deliverable). Starfighter General - Special Manoeuvers * Camera spring improved * Total animation time reduced * Manoeuvres tightened up in terms of radius * Verifiable on the Republic Starfighter * All four manoeuvres to be further improved * Each of the maneuvers should break target lock - however, HUD does not currently reflect when player is locked by another player or an AI enemy. DGK * Immelmann and Split-S (Up/Down maneuvers, respectively) should not orient player directly in line with enemy chasing/shooting at player. DGK NOTE: Verified DGK. This is much improved and absolutely matches the wording of the deliverable. However, please provide feedback regarding fluidity, speed, functionality and general "fun factor" that can be factored into MS23. Also noted that AI Wingmen will perform maneuvers along w/ you (not a deliverable). Jedi Melee - Lock-On System * On the left trigger, as with infantry. * Manual lock-on * Eliminating auto-lock when near another melee unit. * Camera is the normal melee camera, slightly further back and not a custom melee combat camera as in previous milestones. * When you're locked you'll be guided towards the target * The right stick executes attacks * Perform a 360 degree motion on the right stick to execute the spin attack. * You can no longer lock-on through walls or other obstructions * Verifiable with Mace Windu or Count Dooku on Tatooine * Collision detection of Lightsaber requires player to be nearly adjacent to enemy. DGK NOTE: Verified DGK. It is actually easier to verify this in Heroes & Villains mode. So far all Jedi/Sith have worked correctly on Death Star HvV. Locking on can be troublesome depending on situation, but it is functional. AI - Pilot AI - Starfighter Vehicle AI Behaviors * Second iteration of what was down for the December milestone. * Less AI movement across axes when targeted * Starfighter strafing is on scripted splines * Verifiable on Tatooine Conquest * Bombers use scripted splines over capital ships * Reduction in starfighter/capital ship collision * Improved distribution of ship classes * Mostly delivered as part of the previous interim build * Increase AI to 25 (rather than default 16) for best results. DGK NOTE: Verified DGK. Gunships, bombers, starfighters are strafing often in all Instant Action maps. LAAT definitely firing from both turrets and nose. Coruscant w/ 25 AI presents solid density, lots of variation of ship-types and very little ship-to-ship collision. Bomber behaviors are less noticeable, however, this will require a great deal of testing to really assess. Audio (Leading on PC) Note: This audio has been delivered as audio files uploaded to FTP. The integration of this audio into the respective environments is still work in progress. NOTE: Verified DGK. Audio is present in FTP, but we have not verified any of the audio specifics listed below. Tatooine Training Ground Ambience amb_sunnyday - replaces Tattooine's high wind ambience with a sunny light desert ambience Dathomir Planet Ambience amb_desertedvillage - windy creepy atmos for open rancor graveyard area amb_ext_nr_metalstructure - groaning metal and wind for outside of green lit skyscraper amb_hangar - roof hangar areas amb_int_base - desolate atmos for base amb_rancorvalley - ambience for cave areas pad_rotatinggenerator - slow gringing sound for large onion shaped generators pad_scarywater - bubbling and creepy sounds for moat area pad_squaregreenserver - large green servers in base Dantooine Planet Ambience amb_barn - internal ambience for militia's barn amb_caves - ambience for deeper cave areas amb_deeperruins - ambience for ruins/cave area amb_flatlands - extrernal nature ambience for low fields and plains amb_forest - wind and animals for small forest patches amb_river - gentle water movement amb_structureandruins - external ambience with wind through construction for entrance to ruins amb_town - low wind and town sounds for main town area inside walls amb_windyground - high wind through grass for mountainous regions pad_firesconce - sconces in caves pad_undergrowth - animal movement sweetener for high grass areas pad_waterfall - large waterfall near lake Anti-personnel Turret XBOX 360 * Build runs from a X360 disc PLAYSTATION 3 * Build runs on a PS3 debug kit WII * Wii Remote Speaker Functional implemented ** Weapon reloads, ** Lightsabers, ** Weapon shots (played onscreen and through the remote) * Running at 20fps ** Framerate is not fixed. The smaller environments such as the CIS Cruiser perform better than larger, more heavily populated environments such as Tatooine. ** Instant action Bespin, Desolation Station, Dathomir and the capital ship only levels are the best performing environments. ** Framerate varies between 15 and 22 frames per second but has been improved across the board. * Environments ** Dantooine ** Endor ** Dathomir ** Kashyyyk ** Bespin ** Mustafar ** Yavin IV ** CIS Cruiser ** Star Destroyer ** Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Other * Dedicated Server UI & remote admin functionality ** Rename server function added. Stage (PC only) Heroes & Villains * Darth Vader * Mace Windu * Jango Fett * Princess Leia * Princess Leia (Post Episode VI) * Lando Calrissian * Zam Wessel * Droideka * IG88 * Rep. Clone Skytrooper * Palpatine * Darth Sidious / Emperor * Darth Tyrannus / Count Dooku * Darth Maul * Chewbacca * Tarrful * Kota (blind) * General Grievous * Lobot * Sith Witch 1 * Aayla Secura * Anakin (ep3) * Yoda * Han Solo (new head) * Han Solo (Stormtrooper) (original head) * Young Obi-Wan * Old Obi-Wan * X1 (Act 1) * X1 (Act 2) * X1 (Act 3) * X2 (Act 1) * X2 (Act 2) * X2 (Act 3) * Luke Skywalker (Episode IV) * Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) * Luke Skywalker (Pilot) * Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper) (original head) * Shara * Falon Grey (Act 2) * Ferroda * Wedge * Tortured Imperial Officer * Ryder (Zev) * Durge * Padme (Episode II) NOTE: Verified DGK. Imperials * Imp. Officer * Imp. Stormtrooper * Imp. Scout trooper * Imp. Dark Trooper * Imp. Shock Trooper * Imp. Snow Trooper * Imp. Pilot (Engineer) * Imp. Guard NOTE: Verified DGK. Rebels * Rebel Marksman * Rebel Soldier * Rebel Soldier (Hoth) * New Republic Soldier (Alt Rebel) * Rebel Wookiee Warrior #1- NEW * Rebel Wookiee Warrior #2- NEW * Rebel Wookiee Warrior #3- NEW * Rebel Vanguard - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Republic * Rep. Clone Commander * Rep. Clone Trooper * Clone Sharpshooter * Rep. Clone Jet Trooper (engineer) * Rep. Clone Heavy Trooper NOTE: Verified DGK. CIS * MagnaGuard * Battle Droid * Super Battle Droid * Assassin Droid * Pilot Droid NOTE: Verified DGK. Droids * C-3PO * R2-D2 * MSE-6 (Box) Droid * Medical Droid * Dwarf Spider Droid * Tri-Droid * Ammo / power droid * R4G9 * Buzz Droid * Imperial Probe Droid NOTE: Verified DGK. Beasts / Humanoids * Rancor * Krayt Dragon * Ewok * Militiamen of Dantooine #1 * Militiamen of Dantooine #2 * Militiamen of Dantooine #3 * Gungan * Tauntaun * Jawa * Kaminoan * Dathomir Rebel #1 * Dathomir Rebel #2 * Tusken Raider * Spoiled Clone Stormtrooper * Spoiled Clone Wookiee * Desolation Station Slave #1 - NEW * Desolation Station Slave #2 - NEW * Desolation Station Slave #3 - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Space Vehicles * Millenium Falcon * Imp. TIE Interceptor * Reb. X-Wing * Sith Infiltrator * Rep. Gunship (LAAT) * CIS Gunship * CIS Droid Starfighter * Rep. Carrier Gunship (LAAT/c) * Rebel B-Wing * Rebel V-Wing * Rebel A-Wing * Rebel Y-Wing * Rep. Starfighter * Rep. Jedi Starfighter * Rep. ARC-170 * CIS Tri-fighter * Imperial shuttle * CIS Landing ship * CIS Escape Pod * Imp. Escape Pod * Imp. Tie Fighter * (Imp) Slave 1 * CIS Strike Bomber * Geo Starfighter * Rebel Dropship - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Ground Vehicles * CIS Hailfire droid * CIS AAT * Rep. Clone Hovertank * Snail Tank * AAC-3 * T4B * Sith Speeder * Imp. Speeder Bike * CIS STAP * Rep. BARC Speeder * Rep. AT-RT * Imp. AT-ST * ATTE * HTT * Tie Bomber * T47 Snowspeeder * Spider Droid * SPHA-T * Reb Medium Transport * Imp. AT-AT * Theta AT-AT Barge * CIS MTT * Combat Landspeeder - NEW * AT-XR - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Weapons * CIS Electrostaff * Rep. Vibrolance (Power Lance) * Reb. Reinforced Combat Staff * Imp. Force Pike * Rep. DC-15 Blaster * Rep. DC-15a Blaster Rifle * Imp. E11 Blaster Rifle * CIS E-5 Blaster Rifle * Reb DH-17 Blaster Rifle * E-3 Blaster Rifle * Rep. Minigun * Reb. Minigun * Imp. Minigun * Reb E17d Sniper Rifle * Imp. Modified BlasTech E-11s Sniper Rifle * Zam Wessel Sniper rifle * Rep. DC17 Pistol * CIS Blaster Pistol * Rep. Disruptor Pistol * CIS Disruptor Pistol * Reb. Disruptor Pistol * Imp. BlasTech SE-14r Blaster Pistol * Reb. DL-44 Blaster Pistol * Zam Wessel Pistol * Rep. Shotgun * Reb. Shotgun * Imp. Blast Cannon * Rep. Grenade Launcher * CIS Sonic Charge Launcher * Reb Sonic Charge Launcher * Imp Sonic Charge Launcher * Rep. Rocket Launcher * Reb HH15 Rocket Launcher * Imp. MiniMag PTL Rocket Launcher * Rep. Sorosuub Fusion Cutter * CIS Arc Cutter * Reb. Arc Cutter * Imp. Art Cutter * Rep. Fusion Cutter * Rep. Thermal Detonator * Barium Core Thermal Det * Merrson Thermal Det * Rep. Det Pack * Rep. Mine (HX2) * Golan Arms KE-6b Mine * 3HX3 Mine * Chewbacca's weapon * Sith Witch Lightsaber * Kota Lightsaber * X1 Lightsaber * X2 Lightsaber * Falon Grey Lightsaber * Ferroda Lightsaber * Dantooine Militiamen Rifle * Jawas * Princess Leia (Ep. IV) * Anakin Lightsaber * Yoda Lightsaber * Obi-Wan Kenobi Lightsaber * Mace Windu Lightsaber * Grievous Lightsaber * Aayla Secura Lightsaber * Count Dooku Lightsaber * Darth Vader Lightsaber * Darth Sidious / Emperor Lightsaber * Asajj Ventress Lightsaber * Luke Skywalker Lightsaber * Darth Maul Lightsaber * Tarrful Weapon - NEW * A280 Blaster Rifle - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Props * Rebel Turret (Desert) * Laser Beam Turret * Concussion Cannon Turret * Generic Anti-Air Turret * Generic Anti-Infantrry Turret - NEW NOTE: Verified DGK. Known Issues: PLAYSTATION 3 * There is a random SPU crash occasionally at the start of the level, this is being investigated. This happens some of the time, a restart is often enough to invoke it. * Dathomir and Mustafar Story levels do not load. * Particle are absent from ship trails. * Restarts / reloads do not work due to memory issues. * No multiplayer implemented * No audio * The SIXAXIS vehicle controls are off by default. This can be enabled by pressing y on the keyboard if so desired. XBOX 360 * Network / Online functionality is broken and under investigation. * Running with no sound - a combination of memory issues and the status of the 360 sound engine * There is a texturing problem in the menu when going back to the frontend - This is a memory issue * Crashes after running a few levels or dying/reloading - This is a memory issue * There is a bug in Tatooine Training preventing the player to get to the next objective once they complete "destroy the space debris". * Cutscenes missing props/characters. * Framerate is irregular and affected by multiple factors including physics issues. WII * Endor story crashes immediately due to lack of memory * When you first lock on to someone, the player flips round to look in the opposite direction * Sounds cut in and out (firing the gun sometimes doesn't make a sound effect) * Some audio is missing due to disc space * Looping sounds are disabled * Profiles can become corrupt causing crashes (normally on load or entering the challenges menu). You'll have to delete your saved data by using the Saved Data Utility from the test kits system menu. * Detail geoms and foliage are not implemented yet making some levels look pretty sparse. * The camera can pass through some walls * Some visibility problems causing rooms to disappear PC * In Tatooine Training after entering the LAAT in the hangar the game fades out and fades in above Tatooine. This is place-holder. The intent is for full VBF traversal to occur. * Unlit detail geoms result in dark tree models on Endor, Yavin and Dantooine. * Kashyyyk and the Imperial Shipyard in Dathomir have known issues with their lightmaps. * Hoth has known issues with the blending where terrain meets geometry. These tend to appear on the sides of the hangar entrance and around the trenches. * Some particle FX are out of place in the CIS Cruiser Revised Controls (introduced in MS20) The details below represent the Xbox 360 controller. The PlayStation 3 control layout will be identical. Infantry controls: The two major modifications are the sprint and weapon-zoom: Sprint now functions as a toggle, which can be switched on/off while the player is running forward. It will be automatically switch off when the player stops the forward movement. Weapon zoom now requires the player to hold down the LT button, when it is released the camera goes back to normal view. NOTE: Verified DGK. Melee / Jedi (when melee weapon equipped): As infantry, but NOTE: Verified DGK. Vehicle controls: NOTE: Verified DGK. Ship controls: NOTE: The control revision has affected the FLY cheat controls slightly: NOTE: Verified DGK. Wii controls MS21 Important note: The default Wii control scheme has now been changed to what was previously the alternate scheme Debug controls are now mapped to the 4th Gamecube controller, navigated with the + pad and brought up with Start/X. A is select and B is back. To select the alternate control scheme: Pause > Controls >Controller config. The alternate scheme is type B, this will likely be highlighted but it is necessary to move forward or back a scheme and return it to type B in order to register. Press Z Select Yes once Press minus Common walking: Infantry: Same for both configurations Jedi: Flying: Same for both configurations Vehicle: Turret: Same for both configurations |-|Milestone Feedback= Because of Wikia limitations, we can not recreate Excel documents. Click here to go to the Google Sheets version. |-|Hoth Feedback= HothMS22_1.png HothMS22_2.png HothMS22_3.png HothMS22_4.png HothMS22_5.png HothMS22_6.png HothMS22_7.png HothMS22_8.png HothMS22_9.png Category:I&T - Milestones